Tyrone Williams
Tyrone Unite Williams is one of the original Jamal Chronicles characters, along with his partner Jamal Tyrone is an extremely skilled and proficient fighter with precise accuracy and intelligence to accomplish his goals and is such a former member of the Epsilon that gained him his well known "respawn" ability that he is famous for. Tyrone made his debut along with Jamal in the original Jamal Chronicles, in May 2018 Early Life (Birth-2013) Little is known about Tyrone's childhood up until his late high schooling with Jamal. He graduated early at 16, he then transferred to UCLA and completed a 4-year degree in Criminal Justice. After graduating from college in late 2008, he served in the United States Army until in 2013 where he was transferred to the LAPD SWAT division. he even had little training with Team Rainbow prior to going the United States Army Although little is known about Tyrone's actual childhood years, Jamal claims to have to know him since "middle school". But does not have a clear indication of where exactly he came from. He retired from the LAPD SWAT division early, and he had no plans of returning to the military. "Respawn" Ability When Tyrone was deployed in Iraq in December of 2011, his helicopter that was escorted his squadron had crashed in the deserted regions of the mountains and Tyrone was forced to fend off unto his own. Tyrone had been exploring the rough environment and had eventually found a U.S army camp but it had been taken over by Taliban rebels who shot him dead as soon as he arrived on the scene. The Power Tyrone like Jamal was granted the power to "Respawn" by The Epsilon Program", whom of which transferred him back to the real world in order to bring peace to the world. Personality He is a man with cunning self-esteem, he believes to have "seen it all" throughout his years in the army and FBI. He even has ties with the government and he has helped them along with betraying them on multiple instances while working for them. He does have feelings for Jamal after doing several missions with him, and being he only friend as a child has inspired him to stick with Jamal throughout the even most stressful missions. SecuroServ (2016-Present) In late 2016, Tyrone buys an Office Garage to store his stolen vehicles for them to be bought by potential buyers and serviced by the corrupt SecuroServ Government Company As of early 2017, Tyrone has sold over 200 Import/Export Vehicles 2014 Animecon Shootings In late 2014, a mysterious caller threatens to end the lives of both Jamal and Tyrone if they do not complete his request, that they will both be executed. At first, Tyrone dismisses it as a "prank" however the other threats the caller made soon begin to occur slowly and both Tyrone and Jamal are forced to execute multiple targets at a local Anime/Manga Convention in eastern Los Angeles. The 2 storms the building armed with Combat Machine Guns and Shotguns. The two then begin to kill the assigned targets before escaping after the local LAPD is called and they barely escape without the police finding them. After the crazy incident, the mysterious donor donates $1 million dollars to both Tyrone and Jamal's Bank accounts. Although Tyrone has tried to re-contact the caller, the number never goes through the line and the only thing that can be heard is a "buzzing sound" Tyrone and Jamal then lay low for a while. The Heists Storyline (2016-2017) After nearly 2 years of laying low and Tyrone eventually retiring from the LAPD SWAT division, Tyrone and Jamal become in contact with a hacker known as Lester Crest. Lester then begins to talk plans with them about a potential "Small Job" they could complete for some easy cash, obviously, the duo agrees and then carry out some minor set up missions for the job. (Stealing an Armored Sedan) The Fleeca Job After Tyrone and Jamal storm the first bank, they quickly saw through the steel vault and drive away stealing a successful $102,000 Dollars before a helicopter escort picks them up at a local getaway location. Jamal meets a local meth dealer going under the surname of "Jocey" that agrees to join them in another heist The Prison Break After they gain the trust of Lester. (Past first Heist) Lester creates another plan to escort a high-value prisoner from the local High-Security Lockup. Going under the name of "Rashcovsky" he was a Russian Billionaire that was taken to a high-security prison for accounts of murder in the east coast of the United States. During the raid in the prison, Jocey Tyrone and Jamal rush through dozens of police officers and SWAT officers before making it to Rashcovsky, they then drag him into a nearby parked Riot Control Van and then escort out of the prison before making they're way to a local airfield and escaping via a propeller plane. Rashcovsky flies back to Russia and the trio parachute out and lands at a shoreside 34 miles from Los Angeles. However, Lester was charged for DDOSS by the LAPD and was arrested for 4 months so the trio was forced to find another Heist planner. They all received payments of $124,500 The Humane Labs Raid Before the initial raid, Tyrone meets an a Vago's street gang lord who agrees with the heist planning and goes under the name of "Rainbow" A former FBI agent with Tyrone contacts him about a potential job, Tyrone agrees and he also brings along Jamal Jocey and Rainbow. The Agent is known simply as "Agent 14" they then plan an attack on a Government Laboratory to steal Date for the FBI and CIA to research. During the early morning hours, the team meets at a beach near the lab while half of the team sneaks in and steals the data while the other kill ground targets with an attack helicopter. After Jocey and Rainbow steal the remaining data they come onshore and meet up with Tyrone and Jamal, before leaving and eventually handing the data to a CIA agent whom of which is unknown. They are each paid $200,000 for the work they did. About 3 weeks after the Raid, they do a small-time job for a mentally ill redneck, but they were not paid for the actions they did. Instead, they were given discounts on several vehicles on Military Websites. The Pacific Standard Job The team meets up with Lester after he was bailed out of prison by Jocey, Lester then describes them an opportunity for the biggest job of all time (For the Crew) Lester then set's up a board of plans to bring down one of the largest banks's in the country and become Criminal Masterminds. Tyrone Jamal Jocey and Rainbow agree and begin a series of Stressful and dangerous Set up missions in order to bring the big one down. They steal thermal charges and Military hardware for this job as the gates guarding the money is under extreme protection and security. After completing the set-ups the the four men make the trip to the bank, they kill all of the security guards and Jocey places the Thermal Charges on the gates. After the charges break open the gates Joecy and Rainbow take about $4,500,000 and re-group with the other two. However Jamal accidentally shoots one of the hostages and the alarm is raised meaning that the United States National Guard was on their way to the bank. The team then exit the bank and are surrounded by the LAPD, SWAT Officials, and the United States Armed Forces. The team make there way through dozens of soldiers cops and counter terrorists. During the Heist Jocey is shot in the arm, and drops cash throughout the job. The Team make it to the bikes they stole earlier before heading to a disclosed mountain location, but at the cost of being chased by Military Heliopters and SWAT vans. The team then drive off the mountain and get into a boat, where they escape with a total of $4,234,993 Tyrone Jamal Jocey and Rainbow then celebrate, bringing the Heist's to an end... The Doomsday Plan (Holiday 2017) About six months after the Tokyo Destruction incident, Tyrone and Jamal are again recruited by the FBI to investigate a possible doomsday scenario planner in the name of Avon Hertz, a billionaire with a dysfunctional AI who claimed to see a future of "AI and Avon", the two were tasked with multiple set-up missions to bring down this giant idiot of a human being, and of course they are going to get payed for the actions they acomplish. Tank hijack Tyrone and Jamal sneak into a terrorist controlled region of Verona beach, about 77 miles way from Los Angeles to steal a Military grade Tank to be used in the finale of the doomsday scenario and bring an end to Avon's AI. The two kill all men in the area and take the tank to Tyrone's lockup Rescuing Agent 14 The FBI quickly learn that agent 14 was kidnapped and had info of the whereabouts of Avon, so Tyrone and Jamal were tasked with saving him and bringing him alive. Tyrone and Jamal then make they're way to a AI controlled zone of Avon and kill all AI guards before reaching Agent 14's location. After rescuing Agent 14 Tyrone and Jamal are confronted by enemies wearing Ballistic armor from head to toe, Tyrone and Jamal eventually gun them down and bring Agent 14 back to the FBI building in downtown Los Angeles. Tactical Gear Preparation Tyrone and Jamal were ready but were lacking in gear, so the FBI willingly acquired Tactical Riot gear from the SWAT of Los Angeles and gave them to Tyrone and Jamal The Doomsday Scenario After weeks of preparation by the duo, Tyrone and Jamal were finally ready to stop the event's of doomsday once and for all, after rescuing Agent 14 he reveals that the Missile set to destroy Los Angeles is located in the deep core of Mount Chiliad. The Team then drive the tank to the gate's outside of the mountain core and kill the guards. After they were spotted on the security cameras and Juggernaunts were sent to kill them, however the powerful tank cannon made easy work of the Juggernaunts and Tyrone with Jamal Made the way into the Mountain. Tyrone and Jamal hop out of the Tank and go through the rest of the halls and walls gunning down any enemies they saw. The two eventually made it to a security deck in which case Jamal was tasked to hack the panels to gain access to the orbital cannons used to destroy radar systems. While Jamal hacked the database Tyrone made easy work of any AI minions that tried to attack them on the 3rd floor security deck. Jamal then finished the hacking process and gained access to the orbital strike cannons. Tyrone and Jamal then go up to the orbital cannons and use them to destroy and sort of cloud AI servers used by Avon and his evil AI to attack places across the globe, ranging from Los Angeles to Paris. After destroying the servers Tyrone and Jamal head up to the missile launch bay above the 3rd floor security deck, however the AI doors were locked by a code in the back of one of the AI minions. Jamal kills the AI minions on the stairs only for one of them to drop a keycard to be used to open the doors to the missile launch bay. After opening the door Tyrone and Jamal head to the missile bay and deactivate the missile by destroying the connected wires and launching probes via a grenade. On one of the many CCTV cameras Avon can be seen running off to a separate area behind the missile launch bay. After Tyrone and Jamal follow Avon they shoot any AI guards in the way and eventually make it to Avon, who escapes by a jetpack, forcing Tyrone and Jamal to get on they're own jetpacks and chase Avon right out of the Missile launch bay. Tyrone and Jamal shoot dozens of missiles at Avon who actually was able to dodge them, however Jamal launches a final missile hitting Avon's Jetpack and killing him instantly. Bringing him and his AI to the ground. Afterwards the duo land at a Observatory near the hills of Los Angeles and give the jetpacks to the CIA for research purposes. The team then are congratulated by the FBI and CIA and they all celebrate later on in the day. Tyrone and Jamal are payed $10,000,000 each for saving Los Angeles and the entire country from a Nuclear War... They then are portrayed as heroes across the world. Late 2017-Present After the events of Doomsday and the Nico Virus Jamal and Tyrone have layed low and really just hung out and gotten interviews along with traveling across the world to meet fans or just to travel in general, Jamal buy's a large house in the hill's of Los Angeles and lives there, while tyrone still lives in his old Apartment in the western area of Los Angeles The Trilogy against The Epsilon Program Jamal months into his vacation after surviving the New Mexico Pandemic was contacted by a mysterious agency known as "The Epsilon Program" they explained that they had connections with Jamal and Tyrone and they were going to "get revenge" on them by killing them. Jamal obviously didn't really care and though the whole thing was fake, and then hung up but before the mysterious caller hung up it threatened to inflict harm not only and Jamal and Tyrone, but also on the universe itself. The First Phase Jamal and Tyrone are then both threatened by the mysterious caller over and over again, but this time the caller claims that he is going to cause chaos across the world if Tyrone and Jamal if they don't report to the Epsilon Program headquarters located in the southern rich district of Los Angeles. Tyrone and Jamal do eventually go, but only because the FBI forced them to as it was good evidence for them. Journey To Hell Upon reaching the building, Jamal and Tyrone are approached by cultist leaders of the Epsilon program who try and kill the duo but fail and die easily. Jamal and Tyrone are then forced into a time loop and they are both sent to hell, after they had reached hell the duo had to escape and find out who is behind all of the chaos. Jamal and Tyrone battled through hundreds upon hundreds of demons and hellish angels who were all brainwashed by the Epsilon Program to try and stop them. After Jamal and Tyrone reached the near areas of Hell, they were just inches away from recovering who was the person responsible for all of this really was... The Connection To Matthew After they had gone thorough the small portions of the hell underworld, Jamal and Tyrone were then greeted by a returning face. It was Matthew, a childhood friend of both Tyrone and Jamal, Matthew then discussed his real feelings about the duo and how it was his goal for both of them to die. Jamal then kicked Matthew in the throat, Matt then looked the two and described that the time they have now is going to end soon, he then vanished without a trace. Jamal and Tyrone had traveled through the portal he had left behind and they had returned to the normal state of Los Angeles. About 2 weeks after the hell incident the FBI had traced several bio-terrorists trying to sell Bio Organic Weapons (B.O.W) to the remaining factions of the Epsilon Program, It appeared that Matthew was then located and Jamal and Tyrone were sent to investigate. The Umbrella Deal The FBI had found out that Matthew and other Epsilon Members were going to try and purchase B.O.W's to cause havoc against Tyrone and Jamal, they found out that the remaining Umbrella staff were going to sell them the weapons in exchange for money to fund future B.O.W research. The deal was going to take place on an aircraft carrier near the chinese city of Hong Kong. Jamal and Tyrone were going to be sent to arrest/kill Matthew and stop the B.O.W sale. The goal they had was simple if they executed it properly. The Raid In the early morning hours, Jamal and Tyrone were escorted by a Navy Seal boat that hidden under the radar in order to intercept the carrier and disrupt the deal. After they had reached the back of the carrier the two got on the ship and began to take out any guards or mercenaries tied with Umbrella or The Epsilon. The two had eventually reached the internal aircraft storage area where they found not only vehicles but lot's of large T-Virus and C-Virus created creatures being locked in large reinforced steel cages with surprisingly price tags. Jamal and Tyrone then headed for the internal control panel where they made a shocking discovery. The two had found a ballistic tomahawk missile that was labeled "75-HK", it was a Umbrella missile that was imported from Europe and moved onto this aircraft carrier. Jamal and Tyrone also found a control panel room near the missile launch bay, from a distance they spotted a similar sight. They had spotted Matthew trying to purchase the B.O.W's from an Umbrella researcher, Tyrone then took cover and shot the Umbrella worker in the head with a silenced sniper rifle. Matthew had then realized that the deal had been uncovered in which case caused him to start running away. Jamal and Tyrone then chased after Matt eventually leading towards the end of the aircraft carrier, Matthew then tripped and fell, Jamal and Tyrone then circled him and began to finish him. However right before Jamal was going to end Matthew the missile that they had found in the launch bay was being raised to the aircraft carrier level, the missile had then pointed upwards then launched into the air while the duo were distracted Matt had escaped. The missile was heading right towards the central city district of Hong Kong, The cities population was about 7.3 million people. The Hong Kong Disaster Within seconds of the missiles launch it had collided with the middle part of the busy streets of Hong Kong. The explosion had killed thousands nearly instantly as hundred's of buildings in the city skyline had collapsed and caused even more fatalities. The city had been the first victim of the epsilon program's hands and Jamal and Tyrone were at blame. The city was then blocked off by the chinese government and military within 2 days and no-one apart from government officials were allowed to enter. The chinese government had blamed the use of terrorism against the United States and had it's own army at it's feet ready for war. Jamal and Tyrone were not automatically looked down upon by the FBI yet, as they still had a criminal cultist on the loose.. The Hunt For Edwards Jamal and Tyrone had escaped the aircraft carrier by using Harrier VTOL jet's that had been stored on the carrier's runway. The FBI had little evidence for Matthews exact location after his departure from China, but it was up to Jamal and Tyrone to hunt him down. Jamal and Tyrone had then realized that they were on a tight leash because of Matt's potential there is no telling what he can do. Jamal and Tyrone were forced to think deep and hard as for once they had really encountered a living bastard. After searching for nearly a month, the team had maybe just maybe found Edward's location... After FBI officials were investigating the remains of the destroyed Epsilon facility in Los Angeles, they had uncovered a unbelievable sight. The researchers had found a classified document in which Matthew was supposed to unleash multiple different unknown "B.O.W"s in the eastern part of Los Angeles. Tyrone and Jamal were sent straight to the scene and waited for the arrival of Mr Edwards. A Unbelievable Sight It was discovered that Matthew had obtained the powers of a literal "God", and he was going to make Tyrone and Jamal pay for all of the actions they had done over the course of their lives, his idea was going to have all of the people/creatures they had killed to return and seek blood against them, Matt was going to do this by using his God-like powers to literally merge the Jamal universe with the Resident Evil, Mortal Kombat and Marvel Universe. Matthew was going to make sure that Jamal and Tyrone were going to be finished once and for all. The Final Showdown The prediction of Jamal and Tyrone had sadly been proven to be true as Edward's had shown himself on top of the U.S Bank Tower in the middle part of Los Angeles. Tyrone and Jamal had confronted Matt but he was just laughing has he stated "The world is going to fall apart thanks to me..." Matthew had then submerged his god like powers and bonded multiple universes with the Jamal Universe, within seconds thousand's of enemies had reappeared, from merry weather goons to Avon's AI you name it Matt had literally brought all of the lives that Jamal and Tyrone ended within seconds. But because he had brought the universes together, Heroes had appeared as well. Parts of the Avengers and Mortal Kombat had joined forces with Jamal and Tyrone, they knew what was really at stake not just for Jamal but the entire world and the destruction that the epsilon program was capable of. On one side stood Matthew, he was accompanied with The Nemesis T-Type, Recruit Reymond and Thano's himself complete with two infinity stones in the infinity gauntlet. Matt was also fined by hundreds upon thousands of Ballas, Merryweather, Terrorists, Clifford AI, B.O.Ws, zombies and lot's more. On Jamal's side stood him and Tyrone and also they were joined by Scorpion, Deadpool, Spiderman, and Leon Scott Kennedy. Matt's final plan was the most crazy thing he has ever thought off, but it was the craziness of this showdown that inspired him to fight Jamal and Tyrone. Without hesitation, Matthew had unleashed his army with one goal to bring down Tyrone and Jamal. Jamal and Tyrone had found themselves into a mess fighting hundreds of balls/Merryweather although they were easy to kill the amount that matt controlled was enough to be lethal. Scorpion and Leon were trying to fend off the B.O.Ws while Spiderman and Deadpool went after Thanos, after knowing his full potential. The fight was very long and costly the two teams had been battling in the streets of Los Angeles, cars buildings and streets were being torn to pieces in seconds. Jamal and Tyrone had finished off most of Matt's minions however Matthew was getting ready to fight himself and delivered severe blows to both Jamal and Tyrone. Meanwhile Scorpion had been dealing with the Tyrant forms of the Recruit (T-002) and The Nemesis T-type, both creatures matched Scorpion in strength causing the fight for Scorpion to be more than just challenging. Spider-man and Deadpool were making quick work of Thanos, the two working together had been a good thing as the damage they inflicted was more than just severe. Jamal was surprised that Tyrone had suddenly disappeared, as it was now up to him to stop the wrath of Mr Edwards, Scorpion had eventually killed off the first tyrant, but the Nemesis was beginning to catch up and dish out damage to Scorpion. Leon was doing his best and killing all of the remaining zombies and B.O.Ws that remained and he was doing exceptionally well at it. Deadpool had nearly finished Thanos, however he had vanished without a trace so he was out of the picture for now. Jamal V Matthew Jamal and finally taken out all of the goons and the ballas members, his focus now was going to finally out an end to Mr Edwards Himself. Matthew and Jamal then began to fight they had both delivered hard blows to each other and both had dished out hard damage to each other throughout the fight. Matthew then corned Jamal, he then pushed Jamal's SMG out of the way and Jamal was inches away from a throat slash. Matt had then forced Jamal to the ground, he had a military grade knife in his right hand and he was ready to press it into Jamal's Skull, Matt explained how it was his destiny to finally kill Jamal as he had been hating him since they were both children. But seconds before Matt could kill Jamal, a black jet was spotted in the distance. It was Tyrone flying his prized Hydra within seconds he had used the dual-explosive machine guns to kill the Nemesis instantly for a second time he then flew towards the location of Jamal which caused Matt to run away from Jamals position, only to be killed instantly by the force of the explosive .50 cal machine guns. Seconds after Matt's death Thanos had reappeared and forced Tyrone's hydra to explode in mid air, presumably killing him... But before Thano's could react he was also killed instantly after Leon had used an orbital strike cannon code from one of Avon's AI to kill him. Jamal had did the unthinkable, he had successfully killed the "God" Matthew, however it costed the life of his best friend of all time but Jamal and proved that he was the core solution of the world, he had proved tot the world and his dead family that he was capable of fife and well deserved it... Since Matt was killed the merged universes had returned meaning Scorpion and the rest disappeared and returned to their own worlds. Death After Tyrone was literally destroying Matt's army in his jet Thano's decided to return and caused his Jet to explode in mid air, presumably killing Tyrone. Although it is unknown that Tyrone is really 100% dead Jamal believes he is gone for good. His death is something that Jamal refuses to believe and Jamal is still trying to figure out that just maybe there is a way to bring him back... A Heartbreaking Discovery... however this was not your ordinary tyrone, half of his face was reduced to nothing but a skull. His normal combat gear was stained in blood and other body parts were replaced with bones, his eyes were also now a glowing blood red. Jamal had finally reunited with his friend, they both left the Hell dimension and returned to the normal world, It turns out Tyrone was alive all along. Although things seemed to be amazing for Jamal, his reign of happiness would be tarnished soon.... The two then made their way back to the surface, but had no idea what was waiting for them... Quotes "Damn near perfect" "You me, and the world" "Pulling triggers on bitchess" "Army training hurts" "1 Bullet, 1 life..." "It was a pleasure to burn.." "Dream crushing reality" "Thanks Jamal" "Is she one of us?" "Once and for all, the world will be purified from disaster" "I always felt good about my job.." Murders Committed by Tyrone Williams Rem - A Japanese actor killed in the 2014 Animecon shootings Ram - A Japanese actor killed in the 2014 Animecon shootings Nikoshino Maki - A Japanese Transfer Student killed in the 2014 Animecon Shootings Hundreds of Cops and Military officials during the Heists (Prison Break/Pacific Standard) Dozens of Gang members killed during the heists Nemesis T-type - Killed using a Apache H64 during the Tokyo Pandemic Zombies and Creatures in the Tokyo Pandemic Private Security Goons (Humane Labs Raid/Rescue Agent 14) Verona Beach Terrorists - (Doomsday Prep) Hundreds of Avon's AI controlled minions during the Doomsday Scenario Terrorists in Iraq and Syria during Tyrone's Military years (2009-2013) Car owners for Securoserv Clients (2016-Present) Vehicles Owned by Tyrone Williams 1999 Toyota Supra MKIV - First Car (Given) 2012 Lamborghini Aventador - Bought Military Grade Truck with .50 Cal Machine Gun - Stolen Apache AH64 - Given Harrier "Hydra" VTOL Jet - Bought Mil "24" Hind (Savage) Helicopter - Bought 1983 Delorean DMC-12 - Bought 1997 Toyota Hilux Pick up - Stolen APC Tank with SAM Missiles - Bought MOC Truck with Command Center - Bought 2014 Mercedes S Class Sedan - Bought (Destroyed by Terrorists at Verona Beach) A - 10 Thunderbolt II - (Bought) Nissan 370z - (Bought) Weapons Used By Tyrone HK G36C - Assault Rifle RPG-7 - Rocket Launcher D50 Pistol - Handgun Benelli M3 - Pump Shotgun American M60 - Light Machine Gun .50 Cal Sniper Rifle (Explosive) Marksman Rifle - DMR